The present invention relates to an infusion pump device comprising a pumping means having a fluid inlet which is adapted to be connected to a vial for taking fluid out of the vial and a fluid outlet which is adapted to be connected to an infusion catheter.
Known from the prior art are linear or rotary peristaltic pumps for infusion of drugs wherein a connection upstream directly or through a tubing and a spike is provided to a drug reservoir.
In medical practice, many drugs are supplied as fluids in glass vials, wherein subcutaneous infusions by pump require the steps of introducing air into the vial by a syringe so as to compress the air within the vial, then drawing up the drug into the same syringe, placing the syringe in a so-called syringe pump, and carrying out infusion using the syringe pump after having removed the needle and added a catheter or transferring the drug into a drug reservoir and carrying out infusion by means of a peristaltic pump once again through an appropriate catheter.
Such a procedure requires preparation and aseptic techniques which are difficult in particular for patients to employ at home when infusing immunoglobulin or other drugs.
Moreover, it is known that in both linear and rotary peristaltic pumps a negative pulse infusion or suction occurs during motion or rotation of a cam or rollers, at each alternation from a last to a first follower in linear peristaltic pumps, or at each alternation from one roller to the next roller in rotary peristaltic pumps. In order to replace conventional linear flow syringe pumps, for high accuracy pumps as described in e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 9,468,715 a completely pulseless linear flow is needed in accordance with a narrow trumpet curve as required by the IEC 60601-2-2 standard. In order to realize this, the provision of an extra cam and follower is suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,490 A or U.S. Pat. No. 7,645,127 for linear peristaltic pumps.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an infusion pump device with the simplest possible procedure for preparation and infusion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide accuracy under worst case conditions and a linear flow in rotary peristaltic pumps.